


Blood Red Rose

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: A dream of vampires, blood on her pillow and a pure white mouse.





	Blood Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Blood Red Rose

 

 

## Blood Red Rose

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

He comes to her at night. When it's dark. When she's asleep. She never sees his face, always enshrouded in black, in the shadows. Long pale fingers cold as they caressed her skin, lips like ice meeting hers. Strong muscular arms holding her arms, pressing her against the bed as his hard cock slides into her wetness in one smooth push. 

She gasps arching up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him further in as she rolls her hips up. She still can't see him as she accepts his tongue into her mouth, her tongue stroking over his, eliciting a low gutteral moan from him. 

His lips leave hers, kissing a trail across her chin and down her throat, pressing against the pulse point, teeth grazing softly against the sing. Shining white fangs slide down over his lips, breaking the skin and into the vein, the blood welling into his mouth. 

Her moans grow louder and she thrusts against him, tensing as she comes, his hunger fulfilled and he pulls away again, shrinking into the darkness. The darkness that calls her name, whispering insistently until she rolls her head to the side, pulling her from sleep. 

Her eyes open, getting wider, transfixed at the sight of a single drop of red blood, stark against the starched white of her pillow. She yawns, exhaustion pulling her back to the blackness of a dreamless sleep as her body fights to replace lost blood. Her eyes slide closed again and she doesn't see the boy change into a pure white mouse, scurrying silently across the dormitory floor. 

~El Fin~ 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Blood Red Rose**   
Author:   **Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.aemslash.co.uk)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **1k**  |  **04/16/04**   
Pairings:  Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger   
Summary:  A dream of vampires, blood on her pillow and a pure white mouse.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Thanks to: You, for reading this. Paul, for being patient and understanding when I disappear into the computer room for days on end to write. Disclaimer: All recognisable characters are not mine and are the property of JK Rowling. The events in this story are just that - fictional, figments of my sick and twisted imagination. Hell, call it a fantasy if it makes you feel better. Whatever. No rumours should be started in regards to any events in these works of fiction. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and no money is being made out of it.   
  



End file.
